Can anyone be that swept away?
by RedDestiny123
Summary: Casey remembers everything. Derek tries to convince her otherwise. **M for Rape Story-Line**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know this is short, but it's my first story in a while. I got the idea from Bichigangan and their video: watch?v=nzLIZTbMMLk Check it out! It's amazing! And I was thinking about writing the actual rape scene, but only if people like the story-line and want to see more and what happened. And I love Dasey, btw; that video just inspired me. dfkghdfkhgjk Review! *mwah***

_Derek! Der-ek! Dereeeek!  
_

Casey woke up with a start. This is usually how her dreams went this past week. Every time she'd make eye contact with him, she'd immediately avert her eyes. But one thing she couldn't avoid or get out of her mind whenever she saw it… Was his smirk. That smirk he wore as if he were victorious. Almost as if he didn't find what he did wrong.

Breakfast every morning was just a chocolate chip pancake on the go with one sip of orange juice so she didn't have to see his face.

She'd tried to admit what happened to everyone she could trust and that was close to her. Paul, Lizzie, her mom, Emily, maybe even Edwin or George. Though she'd avoid Marti. She was so small, she either wouldn't understand or she'd be scared. And Casey couldn't have Smarti lose her Smerek.

It was lunch at school. Casey now began to isolate herself from everyone. Emily would occasionally waltz by. Even Sam was concerned. But no one would ever know what happened. Except for Casey and Derek. Derek's eyes met with Casey's for a split second from across the lunchroom before her eyes were down at her food. Little did she know that the dark-haired boy was already on his way over.

"Hey, Case."

She murmured a hello.

"Are you gonna look at me?"

No response.

"Listen, I know that night last Friday was… Intense. I got swept away in the moment, I guess, you know?"

His explanation for his actions was terrible.

"Can we be step-siblings again?"

Finally, Casey raised her head. "Step-siblings, Derek?" she asked with a disbelieving expression. "Step-siblings?!" she whispered the anger, not wanting to cause a scene. "You raped me! Acted proud! And, what, you want to act like it never happened?!" she accused.

Derek's eyes widened at her words. "Raped? Casey, rape is a little drastic and dramatic, isn't it? Just because you didn't like it and regretted it afterwards doesn't make it rape. You made your decision."

"Decision, Derek? You kissed me. I kissed back. We did have… Moments on my bed. But you took it too far! I tried to stop you! I yelled at you to stop! And you conveniently did this on a night when mom and George were out with the kids on a movie! It's gone, Derek! The most precious thing I could ever possess is gone!"

"Space-Case, why're you making this up?"

Casey blushed furiously. Her cheeks burning up. She was not making this up and she knew that. She remembered. Remembered vividly. "You're calling me a liar?"

"Yes," Derek replied bluntly. "I would never do that to someone. Especially if that someone is my keener stepsister," he growled out to her, his expression fierce with hatred and lies that he'd gotten himself to believe. He was trying to make her think she was crazy.

Casey's lip trembled, Derek didn't have a reaction. He just walked away with no thoughts. Maybe a little remorse. Though it didn't mean enough for him to turn around and apologize. Comfort her. Or make her feel better again.

Which left Casey on her own. Once again. As always.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here's Derek's POV as suggested. 3**

Derek sighed. He knew that Casey was traumatized. But she had nothing to be traumatized over. He just didn't get it. Why would she consider it rape? He didn't remember any negatory words spoken towards him. Or was his brain closing off the possibility of such an idea?

Look what Casey did to him. Put his brain into a spin, questioning himself. Derek Venturi never questions himself.

"Derek? Hellooo? Derek?" Sam waved his hand in front of Derek's face, trying to get his attention. "Derek!" he finally screamed.

"What?!" the young brunette boy yelled in response.

"You're looking a little brain dead. Well, more than usual. Does this have to do with the thing between you and Casey?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Observation. Ever since Friday, the two of you are separated more than usual."

"So, you don't really know what happened," Derek concluded.

Sam replied with just a shake of his head.

"Okay, good. It's no one's business except for mine and hers."

Sam looked over Derek's shoulder and saw Casey walk in the lunchroom, hair in disarray. Making eye contact with the girl momentarily, he looked back to Derek, silently motioning to Casey. Derek turned around, a frown immediately apparent on his face.

"You want me to go talk to her, don't you?"

"From what it looks like, the two of you need a little conversation."

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine," Derek conceded as he stood up and walked over to where Casey was sitting all by her lonesome.

"Hey, Case," he started out, not quite sure what else to say.

He managed to hear a small squeak of a hello from her.

"Are you gonna look at me?" he whispered the question, not getting anything from her.

He sat down across from her, noticing her immediately tensing up at his gesture.

"Listen, I know that night last Friday was… Intense. I got swept away in the moment, I guess, you know?"

He could tell he was getting nowhere with Casey as he spoke.

Derek sighed and asked the stupidest question he possibly could. Not, 'Are you okay?' not, 'Is there anything I can do?' It had to be, "Can we be step-siblings again?"

That got a response out of Casey.

Her head snapped up. "Step-siblings, Derek?"

He could tell he'd released the kraken.

"Step-siblings?!"

Oh, no. Here it came.

"You raped me! Acted proud! And, what, you want to act like it never happened?!"

Derek couldn't help but let out a disbelieving chuckle as he raised his eyebrow.

"Raped? Casey, rape is a little drastic and dramatic, isn't it? Just because you didn't like it and regretted it afterwards doesn't make it rape. You made your decision."

Casey's expression softened, but not in a good way. She was flushed. Embarrassed. Hurt.

"Decision, Derek? You kissed me. I kissed back. We did have… Moments on my bed. But you took it too far! I tried to stop you! I yelled at you to stop! And you conveniently did this on a night when mom and George were out with the kids on a movie! It's gone, Derek! The most precious thing I could ever possess is gone!"

He nodded, approving of her summary of that night. Except for the yelling to stop. When the hell did that happen and why didn't he remember it? His first instinct was to think because it didn't happen.

"Space-Case, why're you making this up?"

"You're calling me a liar?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Yes," Derek replied bluntly. "I would never do that to someone. Especially if that someone is my keener stepsister," he reminded her of what she was to him. And laced in the tone showing that that's all he'd ever see her as.

He stood up, a small churning occurring in his stomach as he walked back over to Sam. He knew he'd left Casey behind to cry. Maybe the feeling going on in his stomach was guilt, but he didn't know anymore.

All he knew was that there was something wrong with The Derek Venturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The rape scene is coming up next. Be prepared. :3**

Derek sat in his room while Casey's girly, depressing music blared through the wall that separated the two. He knew that pounding on the wall and yelling at her to turn in down was pointless. Either way, he did the same thing to her with his D-Rock CDs.

Though he did need to pound on her door for different reasons.

To talk.

Not to yell.

Not to call her a liar.

Just talk.

So he stood up off his bed with an audible sigh, making his way out of his room so he could reach Casey's.

It started out with a light knock and a quiet, "Casey."

But that got him nowhere.

The music was either too loud or she was ignoring him.

It quickly had to escalate to, "Casey!" with several fist-meeting-door noises.

She opened it.

"What do you want?" she whispered the question.

She'd been crying.

"I want to talk," he told her in a soothing voice. Well, as soothing as he could get.

She didn't argue.

She didn't tell him to go away.

She just opened the door wider so he was able to enter without a word.

Her room was messy. Far messier than the old Casey would have ever let it be.

Clothes were strewn across the floor. Papers were piled up and all over her desk. You could barely see the keyboard connected to her computer.

"Wow, looks like my room," he attempted to make conversation as he cautiously walked in.

She didn't say anything; she just crossed her arms over her chest.

He now knew that he'd have to be the one to do all the talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry I called you a liar. But I don't remember anything that you were telling me," Derek admitted.

Casey nodded, her arms tighter around herself, as if trying to protect her personal space.

"Try to help me fill in the gaps," he requested bluntly and genuinely.

_What happened?_

She hesitated for a moment before giving in and sitting on her bed, patting the area next to her. Actually inviting him to sit next to her.

That must be a good sign.

...Right?

"It started like this…" she began.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Finally, right? I can do sex scenes, but this was my first rape scene and I guess it turned out to be more in Derek's view than in Casey's as it was supposed to be. I tried? Ugh, I know it's not my best, but here's something to help ease into the next chapter.**

Casey was pushed against the wall, Derek holding her close there, his lips dipping down to her neck. A low moan escaped her lips. This was something new. She was obviously still a virgin. Her boyfriends wanted more? Forget it.

But Derek was different. He seemed like he cared. Especially when he carefully pushed her back onto her bed. The fact that he was careful is what meant something to her.

Casey was adjusting to the change in position, realizing she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do this. No.

"Derek… Stop," she whimpered, an involuntary groan leaving her lips.

Derek kept going. He chuckled, beginning to undo Casey's jeans without even thinking about it. Almost as if he didn't hear what she'd begged.

Casey squirmed underneath him, trying to break free, but that didn't keep him from grinding his hips into hers. His hard cock rubbing her inner thigh.

Casey could feel tears begin to well up and spill over, running down her cheeks. Der either didn't notice or didn't care because his shirt was gone, as was hers.

He didn't want to waste any time. He'd usually stick his tongue in her cunt, tease her clit. Give himself the opportunity to taste everything that was her. But he only had so much time before their parents got home with the kids.

Finally, he pushed into he after every article of clothing had been discarded and scattered onto the floor, Casey's tears and cries able to be heard and not be ignored.

Derek heard it, but his first thought was because he knew she was a first-timer and that it must have been painful.

"It's okay, Case," he reassured the wrong situation as his thrusting picked up the pace and pushed himself to her core.

"N-No… Derek! Der-ek! Dereeeek!" she managed to yell over the tears that were uncontrollable.

She tried to push him off, but he was determined to keep going. To make the two orgasm in unison. He wanted her to know how good sex was. Especially his sex.

He thought his name being screamed was exactly what he'd expected. The moans he'd wanted.

Each thrust was a moment of ecstasy. He was able to moan as loud as he wanted and there was no one to walk in and stop the two.

He was a bit confused as to why Casey wasn't moaning or didn't seem to be enjoying herself. He understood that she wasn't liking the feeling, but he was positive she was loving him on top of her and inside her. He was Derek Venturi. Any girl would give an arm and a leg to fuck him.

Derek felt her g-spot. It was obvious because a whimper escaped Casey's lips. Not like a 'help me' whimper like the last time, but like it was going to push her over the edge. He nodded.

"Fuck… Cum for me…" he ordered with desire, his last few thrusts were all she needed. He felt her legs grow weak as her wetness flowed all over his dick.

Making sure to pull out, he came onto her stomach, smirking down at her, the fear in her eyes going unnoticed.

He left the room with his clothes and without another thought.

Casey sat there, her arms over her chest and her blanket over her body as if protecting herself. She felt dirty. Nasty. Like a skank. She'd just been raped by her step-brother. By _the_ Derek Venturi.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aloha, my dear friends. Here's another one! Read, enjoy, and review, my beautifuls.**

Derek looked at her wide-eyed. He wasn't sure when he'd stood up during 'story time,' but he had. He was leaning against Casey's door, while Casey just stared back at him as he was doing to her, locking his gaze before averting his eyes almost immediately.

"Do you remember any of that?" she asked with a shaky voice, worried of what his answer would be.

"Yeah," he admitted.

As she'd gone through almost every exact detail of what had happened, everything had come back. It wasn't all in _her_ head, it was all in _his._ He was in a raging state of denial. At least he remembered to pull out. If they had a baby together…

"Derek?" she attempted to snap him out of his trance.

He had been staring at her again.

"I need to…" he trailed off, shifting his position, not really sure where he was going with his sentence. He needed to what?

Casey looked at him with soft eyes, actually feeling somewhat… Sorry for him. She didn't know that he wasn't just giving her shit about the night; it was that he genuinely didn't remember anything.

"If it's any consolation, I don't regret anything. Well, leading up to… All that."

Raising a brow, he stood up straight, not needing the door as a back brace anymore.

"You don't? How could you not regret it? Even after everything I did?" he questioned, flabbergasted at how this could be. Anyone had done that to him? He'd be out of the house before anyone would even notice so he wouldn't kill someone in the process of revenge.

"I like you, Derek. I do."

"I don't understand."

"I was having a really good time. You were gentle with me… Even during it. You were coddling me, cooing to me. Telling me everything was going to be okay. Most…" she choked on her words before continuing, "rapists… Don't do that."

"Please don't call me a rapist. I remember and I'm never doing it again. I don't deserve to be called a rapist."

Casey nodded her head. "Fair enough," she conceded as she stood up, walking over to him, and cupped Derek's cheek, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb. "I wish we could erase what happened and start over."

"But we can't."

"We can try."


End file.
